In the past, a safe and arm design of an electroexplosive device has included those in which in-line-out-of-line squib is used to achieve a safe and arm requirement. This type device functions by aligning the squib over a sealed port. The squib is then fired to rupture a port barrier and ignite a pyro in the ignition train. By rotating the port out-of-line and/or using a closed volume for the squib to fire into causes the device to be safed. There are problems associated with this design in that the barriers must be reliably ruptured from the squib output pressure but not be ruptured from squib pressure when in the safe position. The barrier is ruptured from the squib output pressure which is difficult to control in magnitude and in a local area. Also, in these designs in order for the squib pressure to be appropriately applied to the barrier and the pyro, there must be close tolerances relative to sealing between the squib and the structure which carries the port barrier and the pyro. Accordingly, it can be seen that a more reliable device utilizing an in-line-out-of-line device is needed which will give better control on the pressure or squib output.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a particular squib and a percussion cap in place of the previously used squib and port barrier to provide a device that is more reliable and safer than that previously used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a squib that is a piston actuated squib or a jet squib which has a shaped and directed high force portion which can act on a precussion cap or primer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safe and arm device in which the squib has to be misaligned only a few degrees to prevent the safe and arm device from being operated.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.